


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十七）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 狗血文狗血文狗血文OOC,OOC,OOC和真人无关





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十七）

那年黄子韬十七岁，而鹿晗则去了外地念大学。

他最近一直被一件事情所困扰着，却苦于无法向任何人倾诉。

这个年纪的男生正值青春期，对性方面充满了好奇与冲动，一群人聚在一起看毛片更是在正常不过的事。但是黄子韬却吃惊地发现自己对这方面好像没什么反应，同伴们看到中途就受不了了纷纷跑去洗手间解决问题时他却总是提不起劲来，一点想要发泄的欲望都没有。

他并不觉得自己有问题，直到有一次上网打游戏时无意中点开一个陌生的网站，里面的图片和内容让他瞠目结舌从此对于性关系有了全新的认识。他开始有意识地查找一些资料，也不敢告诉其他人，怕别人知道后会用异样的目光看待他。

黄子韬越接触就越觉得恐慌，因为上面所说的同性恋特征他差不多每一条都符合。

他可能是个同性恋！这个结论让当时年仅十七岁的他在思想和认知上都遭到了巨大的冲击。

他没有告诉任何人，自己偷偷跑去了当地的一个高级会所。这是他唯一知道的可以得到同性服务的地方。几个月前自从他看过一些GV录影带后他就会时不时地做些春梦，梦里全是他和男人欢爱的场景，像录影带里那样变换着各种姿势激烈地做爱。

他从旖旎的春梦中仓皇惊醒，不出意外地发现内裤上一片濡湿。

所以他决定在现实生活中找男人试试，看自己会不会对着男人起反应。

黄子韬一个高中生，第一次来这种纸醉金迷的娱乐会所，根本不知道其中的深浅与可怕之处。

他站在门口还没进去就被门童给拦了下来，身份证肯定不能拿出来，他壮着胆子结结巴巴地说自己已经十八岁了，可以进去消费了。门童好笑地看着他，指了指边上醒目的未成年人禁止入内的指示牌，善意地提醒道，“小朋友，快回去吧，这里不是你该来的地方。”

说完便关上了门。

黄子韬最后还是进去了。他那时候个子已经挺高了，长得又帅气，为了来这里特地穿了套正装出来，好让自己显得成熟些可以混进去。不过这套西装是之前跟着韬爸去参加酒宴时专门定制的，放在平时穿的话款式和设计都太过华丽与招摇了。而且半年多时间过去了，他人又长高了不少，裤脚已经明显有点短了，拘谨地束在他脚踝偏上的位置，臀部却被紧紧地包裹住，勾勒出浑圆饱满的曲线，让人看着就想犯罪。

他站在会所的门口附近徘徊，不甘心就这么白来一趟想要找机会混进去，却没料到这样的自己早就落在有心人的眼中沦为了诱人的猎物。

黄子韬已经记不清那个人的长相了，当时只留意到对方穿着正式，一副彬彬有礼的长辈模样，笑容和蔼，态度亲切。

“你是第一次来？”他问。

黄子韬没有作声。

“想进去吗？”他又问。

黄子韬犹豫着点点头。

“那你跟着我，我带你进去。”他应该是这里的常客，和经理咬着耳朵说了几句之后，就把黄子韬顺利带了进去，一路上没人阻拦。

黄子韬当时还小，韬爸韬妈又将他保护的很好，哪里有机会见识过社会上人心的险恶。进了包厢之后他还没搞清楚应该怎么叫特殊服务，就被糊里糊涂地劝着喝了好几杯饮料。很快他的神智就变得模糊，身体烫的快要烧起来似的，有什么东西正叫嚣着想要冲破身体。而等那人搂着他半拉半扯地把他带进电梯里往楼上带时，黄子韬就算再迟钝也终于发现不对劲了。  
“你放开我！我不认识你，我不和你走！”他几乎是耗尽了所有的力气在呼喊，整个人头重脚轻站都站不稳，小腹处有团火在燃烧，身体软绵绵地失去了力气。

那个男人看着没他高力气却很大，凶恶地拽着他的手臂，硬生生地把他从电梯拖到了房间门口。

他的嘴巴在动，似乎是在骂人，但黄子韬根本听不清他在说些什么，残存的意识驱使他本能地扒住墙壁，死守着最后一道的防线。

他知道今晚如果他被拖进去了，就真的出不来了。

他简直后悔死了，为什么要一个人跑到这里来！

“吵死了！还让不让人好好休息了！”有人开门了。是一个男人的声音，带着明显的被打扰后的不悦。

黄子韬用尽全身的力气朝他扑了过去，像是濒死的人抓住救命稻草般的死死抱住他的腰，

“求求你帮我报警，叫警察来，我不认识他，我不认识这个人，我不和他进去！”他歇斯底里地不停大吼大叫，面色红的不正常，眼神全是散的。

吴世勋皱着眉头看他，转头面向那个看上去都可以做他爸爸的男人，表情不屑，“你给他下药了？”

吴世勋那时刚去美国留学一年，这次和学校请假回来是为了给金钟仁过生日，顺便和好久不见的朋友一起出来玩。本来是打算都留在A市的，但他们中的一个朋友那段时间拼命在追一个女网红，这网红是S市人，让吴世勋的朋友出资入股一起开了家海鲜酒楼。开业当天为了充场面，他请了一众朋友和明星过去捧场，后面几天还租了游艇安排大家出海游玩。吴世勋在美国自由惯了，回来后不想整天呆在家里听父母唠叨，反正闲着也没事就答应了。

没想到一来这，就碰到了扫兴事。

吴世勋身上只穿了件浴袍，素颜干净秀气，黑发半湿着垂下，那男人见他看着也就二十岁出头的模样，本来干这档子龌龊事被人撞破还有点担心，但见对方不过是个半大小子后胆子也大了起来，斯文的外表荡然无存，恶狠狠地威胁道，“他就是个出来卖的，你他妈少管闲事。”伸手就要去抓黄子韬。

“他在说谎，”黄子韬有气无力地反驳着，手却始终紧抱着吴世勋，片刻都不敢松懈，“我不是出来卖的，我只是请他带我进来，根本没想和他开房。”他口干舌燥，浑身像是有无数的小虫在他身上爬，痒得他一个劲地扭动身体往吴世勋身上蹭，都快把他的浴袍从肩膀上蹭落了。

吴世勋其实并不想管闲事。

黄子韬穿的太隆重不像一般的学生，很难判断他的真实身份，说不定真是这里的MB只不过双方条件没有谈拢所以才临时变了卦。吴世勋无意探究其中的真相，他对此毫无兴趣毕竟这和自己没有什么关系。不过上床这事不管怎么说讲究的还是你情我愿，这个中年男人丑恶的嘴脸的确是够难看的，碍了他的眼。

吴世勋轻笑一声，心道，好吧，就当是日行一善吧。

“看他这样子应该还是未成年吧。不管是不是出来卖的，你把他带回房去要做那种事不太合适吧。”黄子韬意识有些涣散，脚底支撑不住人往下滑。吴世勋箍住他的腰把人结实地搂在怀里，笑眯眯地说道，“正好我也认识这里的副局，要不我打个电话问问他，这事该怎么处理你看怎么样？既然你说他是出来卖的，那到时候估计还得麻烦你跟着去局里走一趟，把前因经过都交待清楚，也好查一查到底是哪家娱乐机构，胆子那么大敢允许未成年人出来接客。”

对方知道自己这是踢到铁板了，被他的一番说辞问得哑口无言，悻悻地瞪了他一眼，“小子，算你狠。”说完，心虚地瞥了眼四周的监控，气急败坏地下了楼。

“喂，他走了，你可以放手了。”吴世勋低头喊了他一声，却没有得到反应。

黄子韬晕过去了。

“怎么去了那么久？”听见开门声，留在房间里的人懒洋洋地抱怨着，看见吴世勋身上挂着个人之后笑道，“这是什么？一转眼功夫怎么就捡了个人回来？”

吴世勋不耐烦地把人扔到套房的沙发上，确定他没有生命危险只不过是暂时晕过去之后抱着刚才说话的人重新回到了房间里，“别管他，等他醒了让自己走就好。”

也不知过了多久，黄子韬睁开了眼睛。

这是哪里？他甩了甩沉重的脑袋，打量了四周之后意识到自己是在一个陌生的房间里。记忆中最后的片段是他极力抗辩自己不是出来卖的，然后那个男人说了许多话，他昏昏沉沉听得不是很清楚。

难道？黄子韬慌张地想要起身，手里没劲一个不稳从沙发上摔了下来。他低头看看自己的衣服，松了一口气，

还好，没事。

他想他应该是安全的。

他不知道自己到底是吃了什么药，但他觉得这种药真是太可怕了。他的身体好像不是自己的，难受得快要死掉。他现在只想尽快离开这里回家去。

黄子韬支撑着站了起来，脚步趔趄就要往门外走，但在途径房间时被里面传来的声音给牢牢吸引住了，无法挪动脚步。

那是他曾经在偷看过的GV里面听见过的声音。

他知道自己不应该偷看别人的隐私，更何况里面的人刚刚还救了他，但那声音像是有魔力似的诱惑着他，促使他一步一步朝着房间的方向走去。

黄子韬呆呆地站在房门口。下了药的身体，所有的感官似乎都被放大到了极致，变得很奇妙。

他看见两个男人赤身裸体地纠缠在一起，身体贴着身体，腿交缠着腿，最隐私的部位紧密相连，像野兽一样彼此啃咬疯狂交合，粗重的呼吸声像是破风琴般一刻不停地在他耳边回响着。

黄子韬的脸不由自主地红了，全身的血液直往脑门上冲，性器因为兴奋而火热地勃起，胀鼓鼓的将西裤顶出个大包来。黄子韬看得目不转睛，眼睛无法从面前香艳刺激的场景上移开，身体里涌生出巨大的失落与空虚，迫切地需要人来将它们填满。

房间里的动静终于渐渐平息下来。吴世勋把装满精液的避孕套取下，随手扔在了地上，躺倒在了一边。底下的那个男人全身是汗，他侧过身子，拍了拍吴世勋的脸颊，亲昵地说道，“真舍不得你，不过我要赶回剧组了，明天一大早还有戏。”

吴世勋淡淡地嗯了一声。那个人倒也不扭捏，捧着他的脸又亲了几下之后爬起来开始穿衣服。他穿好T恤，把外套披上，对着镜子调整着帽檐的位置，随即转头对着站在门口宛如雕塑般的的黄子韬粲然一笑，“小朋友，看够了没啊？再继续看的话可是要收费咯。”

黄子韬此刻对声音的反应很迟钝，只是怔怔地盯着他的脸看。是最近很火的一个青年演员，年初的那段时间电视上有他的好几部剧同时在播，黄子韬也看过。

这人长得可真漂亮啊，比电视上还要好看。

黄子韬是隔了几秒钟后才反应过来他的这句话，强烈的羞耻心让他惭愧地低下了头，双手交叠在前想要掩住令人尴尬的下体。那人见他神情涣散，面色红的不正常，下身又胀鼓鼓的，大致也猜到发生了什么。不过他赶时间，没工夫继续逗他，临走时给了吴世勋一个多情的飞吻，俯在黄子韬耳边小声说道，“今晚的事替我保密好吗？”

黄子韬忙不迭地点头。

房间里只剩下吴世勋和黄子韬两个人。

吴世勋刚和人做完爱，心情还不错，见黄子韬傻呆呆地立在那里，便和他说，“你大概是第一次吃药，所以反应会比一般人来的大。不过估计那老家伙分量也没少下，为了和人上床使这种下流招数真够不要脸的。”他朝他微微扬起下巴，示意道，“冰箱里有水，你多喝点，人会好受些，或者自己去浴室里打出来也行，憋着对身体不太好。”

黄子韬听得见他说的每个字，可连在一起之后却弄不明白他这是什么意思，身体像是不听使唤似的，鬼使神差地往床的方向走去。

吴世勋放下烟盒，诧异地盯着他看，失笑道，“怎么，你不会真是出来卖的吧？”

黄子韬全身都被染上了暧昧的粉红色，脸红的更是像要滴出血来，“不是的。”他声如蚊呐，声音甜腻的连他自己都不认识，“我不是出来卖的，我是来这里买人的。”

“买人？”吴世勋挑了挑眉。

“我觉得自己不太正常。”他咬着嘴唇说。

“哪里不正常了？”吴世勋不以为然地笑，眼神毫无顾忌地在他身上走了一遍，“我看你这不是挺正常的吗。”

药物冲垮了他的意志，降低了他的警惕心，这段时间以来从未向人提及过的困扰憋在他心里太久了，他急需一个可以倾诉的对象来发泄自己的烦恼，而吴世勋这个陌生人可能就是最好的选择，“我可能是个同性恋，所以我想来这里找人试试，看自己是不是会有反应。”他一口气全说了出来。

吴世勋沉默地望着他。看黄子韬的模样应该也就十多岁的样子，眼前青涩又迷茫的少年让他不由得想起了十六岁时的自己。当时他刚刚才弄明白自己的性取向，心中既郁闷又惶恐，一时半会儿难以接受这个事实，周围也没有人可以疏导和帮助他。他消极了好一阵子才缓过来，决定接下去要过什么样的生活。

如果当时能有人可以给自己一些意见的话……

吴世勋扶了扶额头，看来今天这闲事要管到底了。

“你想找人试试？”

黄子韬木讷地点着头。

“那要不要和我试试？”吴世勋笑了起来，潇洒地往后一靠，样子很帅气，“我可比你要找的那些MB好多了。”

他是说可以和自己做吗？可他刚刚才和别人做过……

难耐的欲望蔓延全身，黄子韬仅剩的理智还在垂死挣扎，但吴世勋的这个建议实在是太具有吸引力了。心中有个更大更强烈的声音在不停地撺掇着他，

刚才你抱着他的时候不就很舒服吗？你来这里不就是想试试和男人做爱是怎么回事吗？

“好。”他说。

吴世勋把他抱在怀里，熟练地解开他的皮带，手伸了进去。黄子韬浑身颤栗着，皮肤的温度烫得惊人，

“多大了？”吴世勋含住他的耳朵问他。

“十，十八。”黄子韬咬着牙说了谎。

吴世勋嘴角浮起一抹笑，显然并不相信他的回答，但也不打算揭穿他，手覆上了他肿胀的性器，指甲划过他的铃口。黄子韬没被人碰过那，红着脸往他怀里钻，不敢直视他的眼睛。吴世勋刚刚才发泄过，现在的需求也不那么强烈，而且黄子韬这种青涩的雏儿根本不是他的菜，愿意帮他弄弄纯属好玩，因此有意逗他，

“你说你觉得自己是同性恋，那你和男人接过吻吗？”

黄子韬探出头傻乎乎地看着他，和男人接吻？他连想都没想过这个问题。

“看样子是没有了。那我来教你吧。”吴世勋一只手搂着他，一只手上下套弄着他的分身，声音低沉地戏谑他，“你命好，我还是第一次帮人撸。”

小腹处不断涌上致命的快感，黄子韬被炸得头皮阵阵发麻。他从来都不知道原来自己撸和别人帮他撸竟然会有如此大的不同。

“宝贝儿，乖，把嘴张开。”吴世勋一边帮他撸一边命令道。

黄子韬听话地张开了嘴。吴世勋含着他的嘴唇，舌头伸进去扫荡，熟练地卷住他的舌头，不断地挑逗，吮吸。

他的发丝轻轻扫过黄子韬的脸颊，有种好闻的香味。黄子韬浑身都打着颤，

心脏在胸膛里剧烈地跳动着，这是他第一次和一个男人唇齿纠缠，耳鬓厮磨，但他却一点都没有觉得恶心，反而体会到了前所未有的快感与刺激，让他血脉喷张。他的脑袋里空荡荡的，完全失去了思考的能力，他面色潮红，眼睛湿润，嘴唇因为情欲而显得饱满红润，让人忍不住想要在上面咬上一口。所有的礼义廉耻全都抛在了脑后，吴世勋把他吻得像是没有骨头似的，只能躺在他的怀里任由他为所欲为。没过多久，黄子韬就弓着身子射在了吴世勋手里。

“憋很久了吗？你这有点快啊。”吴世勋憋着笑。

黄子韬羞的面红耳赤，嘴唇上还挂着两个人接吻后留下的口水，他急促地呼吸着，眼睛却舍不得从吴世勋的脸上移开。

“宝贝儿，同性恋不是病，只不过你产生爱情和性欲的对象和你自己一样是个男人而已。这没什么可丢人的，也没什么好怕的，”吴世勋抱着他，把他放倒在了床上，“我来教你，过了今天你就知道和男人做爱也可以很爽很刺激。”

大概是在黄子韬身上见到了自己曾经经历过的无助与挣扎，吴世勋有意帮他。那晚他的动作一反常态的温柔，知道黄子韬是第一次所以帮他进行了充分的扩张，等到觉得他可以适应自己的尺寸之后，才戴上套子，扶着炙热粗大的阴茎慢慢地顶进他紧致到不可思议的后穴。从没有被人开发过的身体青涩而生硬，完全无法接受这个庞然大物，吴世勋再怎么耐着性子缓慢插入，黄子韬依然还是感觉到了疼痛，但他却并不想停下。

身体里巨大的空虚正在被逐渐填满，翻腾叫嚣的欲望得到了安抚，他把脸埋在枕头里，轻声呜咽着，屁股却放荡地高高撅起，不受控制左右摇摆，迎合着吴世勋的进入，穴口拼命张缩努力接纳着他的入侵。

他的后穴随着吴世勋不断的抽插，慢慢变得又软又湿，身体被侵入的感觉是那么的明显与强烈，过电般酥麻的快感从交合的部位汹涌而至，把黄子韬仅剩的理智冲击的破碎不堪，嘴里发出陌生的痛苦又甜腻的呻吟声。

黄子韬迷失在无穷无尽的高潮里，不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来的时候身边已经没有了人，房间里只剩下他自己。

下体的私密处传来令人尴尬的疼痛，像是在提醒自己昨天晚上他经历了什么。他和一个不认识的男人上了床，接了吻，做了爱，他甚至直到现在都还不知道他叫什么名字。但黄子韬却一点都不后悔，想起昨晚的画面依然会止不住的脸红心跳。

在那之后，黄子韬依然还会时不时地做些春梦。梦里他与人抵死缠绵，疯狂做爱。而与以往不同的是，如今梦里和他交欢的人，脸都不再是模糊的一团，而是具化成了一张英俊得让人心动的脸，每一回都一样，在梦里笑着对他说，

“宝贝儿，乖，把嘴张开。”

楼上丝毫没有消停的迹象。黄子韬从回忆中清醒过来。

如果他现在冲上去，吴世勋会是什么反应呢？是会恼羞成怒地责怪他坏了他的好事，还是会过来甜言蜜语地安慰自己一番让他先回去？或者是面无表情地让快滚以后再也不要联系了？

黄子韬不知道。他猜不透，也懒得再去想了。

一切都该结束了。自己早知道吴世勋就是这样的一个人。

有计划的接近他，费尽心思制造了六年后的重逢，甚至因为害怕对方认出自己而刻意地乔装打扮了一番。但所有的一切都是他自作多情而已，吴世勋和在美国街边相遇的那次一样，根本没认出他来。黄子韬原本只是想再和他上一次床，算是给自己多年的执念一个交代。可他还是低估了吴世勋对自己的影响力，他拼命告诫自己不能对他动心，却还是忍不住想要接近他，靠近他，最后毫无悬念地喜欢上了他。

意料之中的结果，怨不得别人。要怪只能怪自己太傻，明知道这个结果根本无法改变，却还是自不量力地想要飞蛾扑火，心中残留着一丝侥幸。  
也许吴世勋是真的爱他。

他被烧掉了半边的翅膀。但黄子韬想，没有关系，他不会再那么傻围着篝火团团转了。这样的感情实在是太累人了，他要不起，也不想再要了，他不想飞，也飞不动了，他现在想要落地好好休息了。

黄子韬重重地吐出一口气，像是要把心中的郁结全部排出似的。他走到矮柜那，打开最上层的抽屉，把自己的护照拿了出来，这是唯一他想到的需要从这套房子里带走的东西。其他的物品，黄子韬全都不想要了，看到这些东西免不了会想到两个人在一起的日子，当断则断，既然要收手，就该与过去彻彻底底地道别。至于吴世勋想要怎么处理这些东西，就随他的便，与他无关了。

他刚要合上抽屉时，突然瞥见角落里的兔子帽子和那对猫耳朵。黄子韬的鼻子忍不住地泛起了酸，电视机的黑色屏幕上映衬出他狼狈不堪的身影，黄子韬露出一个比哭更难看的笑来，

真是太丑了，太难看了。他低着头，吸了吸鼻子，把那两顶帽子和猫耳朵也一起取了出来，拿在手里捏了一会儿，犹豫了一下，最后还是放了回去。

送出去的东西就没有收回的道理。这是他送给吴世勋的，就让他决定怎么处理吧。

黄子韬从包里把那个蓝色小方盒拿了出来。这是他给吴世勋准备的一个惊喜，但现在，这个礼物已经变得可笑没有任何意义了。他连盒盖都没打开，毫不犹豫地把它扔进了一旁的垃圾桶。

他默默地退出客厅准备离开，路过浴室门口时突然停下了脚步。他对着洗漱台镜子里的自己看了很久，神经质一样地冲了进去，把属于自己的那把牙刷紧紧地攥在了手里，然后拖着拉杆箱，头也不回地开门走了。

一切都结束了。


End file.
